


Research Buddies

by Headfirstforghost



Series: You should've been I could have been [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27160240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headfirstforghost/pseuds/Headfirstforghost
Summary: The morning after & a meeting in the office
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Series: You should've been I could have been [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978447
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	Research Buddies

**Author's Note:**

> Ah i know my man is heavily flip flopping between oh god what did i do and oh shit i just had the best sex of my life and I'm gonna have it again, but honestly you guys arent here for the plothole filling, are you? 
> 
> (i also keep changing my mind on how to end this almost every day so...)

Of course work waited for no one, not even people like him.

All too soon the doorbell chimed, and he wasn't even dressed yet, nor had he had any breakfast. Damn that kid.

"Come on, get up, Fullmetal."

He brought him back to bed and even tucked him in. God, he looked so beautiful, all wide-eyed staring at him. Roy caught his lips in another kiss, tongue-fucking and chasing his taste in that mouth until the doorbell chimed again.

"Get some more sleep," he said, running a hand through the boys golden locks before turning and sprinting down the stairs.

Whoever it was in front of his door, probably Havoc, was pounding on it now.

He tore it open and smirked as Havoc took in his appearance.   
  
"I'll need a minute to get dressed. Why don't you run down to the café on the corner to buy me some breakfast and wait in the car, Lieutenant?" He pressed some cens into Havoc's hand from the wallet he'd grabbed on his way to the door. "Get yourself some coffee too."

"Didn't know you had a date last night, Chief," Havoc grinned. "She special or somming? Usually they don't stay until morning..."

"Let's say there are some... very desirable qualities," he mused. "Now get going or Hawkeye _will_ shoot us for being late."

When he returned to the bedroom Edward was still awake, though he looked close to falling asleep.

"I have to go," he told him while getting dressed. "Feel free to take anything non-alcoholic from the kitchen- if you really want to get drunk I'd prefer being there for it. Come to the office at some point today, we need to talk more about your latest research. And lock the front door when you leave, will you?"

When he looked back at Ed in his bed he was licking his lips, taking a breath to answer. Roy took two quick strides and bit down on the boy's bottom lip before he got the chance. 

"Count those as orders, Fullmetal," he breathed.  
  
Then, calculating the risk of getting shot at by Riza for getting to work even later against the benefits of having Edward owe him he threw back the covers and closed his mouth around Edward and fondled his balls with his right hand.

Ed, who was now far from asleep and had never experienced anything like this took seconds to become rock hard in his mouth. Panting, moaning, whining and trying to move his hips to chase the pleasure, but Roy had anticipated this and held him down with his left hand. It took less than two minutes of sucking, Edward's still small penis fitting comfortably in his mouth, and Edward came hard, screaming his pleasure. Roy really hoped Havoc was waiting in the car.

Afterwards Ed, predictably, fell asleep.

* * *

"Don't you look happy this morning," Breda commented when they entered the office, miraculously on time.  
  
"Well, I got some good news this morning," Roy explained.  
And he had. The boy had done research. He had known what to expect when he'd sought Roy out at his house.

"He got _laid_ this morning," Havoc informed the team, causing Fuery to blush furiously.

"I was actually talking about something Fullmetal told me, but thank you, Lieutenant." Those two events were of course connected, but the team would never know that.

"The Boss? When did you have time to talk to him?"  
  
"He called me. Seems like he found something interesting to research here in Central. He'll be coming in later today."

And when he did Roy could hear the commotion from the outer office through his partially open door.

"What did you do, boss? I thought you'd been in Central this week!"  
  
"Just an Automail malfunction. Don't get your panties in a twist, Havoc," Ed growled.

Roy smirked. It grew even wider when Ed limped into his office.

"Lock the door behind you, Fullmeal," he said softly.

"I don't know what you're smiling about. This is your fault after all..."

Roy didn't rise to the bait.

"I have your new assignment, Fullmetal," he held out a folder and Ed limped up to his desk to take it from him.

He flipped it open and stared at it for a few seconds.

"This... this is empty."  
  
By now Roy had got up and stepped around the desk.

"Hmm," he said. "I want you to continue the research you told me about this morning, Ed."

The boy's eyes went wide.

"In fact, I want to help you with it." He stepped closer to the boy and put his hands on Ed's shoulders.

"To be specific," he pressed him into the desk. "I want to be present for every practical application of the knowledge you gain while researching this topic, do you understand?"

A hesitant nod.

Roy leaned down and mouthed at the boy's throat, slowly making his way up to his ear to whisper "You only get off when I tell you to, never when you're alone, you're no allowed to touch yourself without my explicit permission, do. You. Understand. Edward?"

"Yes," the boy breathed, and Roy could feel his small cock pressing against his leg.

He shifted so that his leg was more firmly slotted against Ed's crotch and moved it, slowly at first and then speeding up.

Ed reacted predictably, pressing himself against it and panting. Roy put a firm hand over his mouth to stop him from alerting the others to what was going on.

When he noticed Edward was about to tip over the edge he stepped back. 

"W-what?" The boy stuttered.

"You always fall asleep after you come, Fullmetal. We can't have that, people have to work in this office, after all. Come to my house this evening, and we'll continue our research. Wear something nice." He added as an afterthought.

"B-but..."   
  
"Maybe while you stay in Central to research for the foreseeable future, your brother could visit Resembool, what do you think?" Roy had walked back and sat behind the desk Ed still hadn't moved from.  
  
"Y-yeah. I'll... I'll ask him. But please, I- I need to-" He pleaded.  
  
"Remember what I said earlier Fullmetal. Dismissed."

Red to the tip of his ears, Ed grabbed the empty folder to cover his crotch and left the office as quickly as possible.

Roy chuckled as he watched him leave and then made a call to that redhead he'd met at the bar last week, to tell her that their date this evening was not going to happen.

**Author's Note:**

> I only just realised that I au'd them from east City into central, whoops


End file.
